It is known to secure a fixation rod relative to a first vertebra for supporting a second vertebra that has moved away from, or slipped relative to, a desired position. An implant is attached to the second vertebra. The second vertebra is moved relative to the first vertebra so that the implant may be secured to the fixation rod.
A conventional surgical instrument for moving the second vertebra relative to the first vertebra for securing the implant to the fixation rod includes an instrument for attaching to the implant in the second vertebra. An outwardly extending flange of the instrument supports a corkscrew device. When supported in the flange, a distal end of the corkscrew device may be driven against the fixation rod. Rotation of the corkscrew device relative to the instrument drives the fixation rod into the implant in the second vertebra. An implant plug is introduced into the implant through a cannulation in the instrument. The implant plug secures the implant to the rod so that the second vertebra becomes fixed relative to the first vertebra.